Andromeile's story Wubbzy and the alicorn of doom
by MyLittleFanfiction
Summary: Andromeile, a unicorn with dreams, travels to Wuzzleburg and meets her true love, Wubbzy. Rated K. Andromeile's look; Red unicorn with black mane and tail, pink eyes, and her cutiemark is an onion.


This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evilness. This mighty heroes name: Wubbzy !

My name is Andromielle. I was all alone, wondering around on my own. My parents did not tolerate my music, so I was all alone on the streets. As I wondered down the forbidding streets, I found a leaflet on the floor. "Come to Wuzzleburg! It is the best. You will find loads of new friends and understanding people. Maybe you'll even be crowned Queen!"

Oh, I thought to myself, I'd love to be Queen! So I set out to Wuzzleburg!

I was very nervous. I had never gone to Wuzzleburg and I wondered how they would treat me there.

I arrived in Wuzzleburg and waited for a helicopter to bring me to my new farmhouse. As I was waiting for a one to take me there, I saw I think a mysterious figure hididing in the shasows.

It was as if he was looking at me!

I of course ran towards him and said, "What do you wnat?"

"For you to die!" the mysterious figure said and took out a knife and with a flash it came towards me.

I feared I was going to die. And as I was about to yell, and braced myself for the wound to appear on my side. Nothing happened.

I looked up and I stared straight into his beautiful eyes. They were so pretty and round and I delved right into them. Like soaking in a comfortable batch . His hair looked like the softest of velvet and encapsulated his face perfectly.

I had completely forgotten the assailant. All I could think of was him.

He looked at me with a smile as he brought the assailant down to his knees. "Looks like I was right on time."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It must have been one of Nightmare Moon's hedgeman" he said.

"Nightmare Moon!" I gasped, "I thought Nightmare Moon was defeated!"

"So did we... so did we." said he.

"When she fell into the river we were sure he was dead. "

"But who are you then? OMG... you're not..." I gasped in asphexiation.

"It is true," he, "I am no one else but Wubbzy.

I had dreamed to meet Wubbzy at some point in my lifetime. But it always was a distant dream. One that when you wake up, all you remember is Wubbzy's dreamy eyes and wonderful complexion. It was such a dream that I never thought could become real! But here he was, right before me.

"I could never dream of meeting you," I said dreamily.

Wubbzy grinned sheepishly, "Well, I had never thought of meeting such a great person like yourself."

I blushed.

"Hey," He said, "seeing as you're involved already, would you like to join me and the others to defeat Nightmare Moon for good?"

"that sounds great! When do I start?"

"now!" said Wubbzy and he led me towards the others. And there we started planning to defeat Nightmare Moon!

A/N plez review!

The gallent mercenary force walked onwards into the clutchs of Nightmare Moon .

Eons of Days lost before they reached climax

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

So they boldly walked into the Nightmare Moon's lair. It was not very well lit and there were midly un-nice things on the walls.

Through the not very well lit and slightly unpleasent corridors of the lair's naughty rooms they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into unfriendly teddy bears by Nightmare Moon's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Elements of Harmony from Nightmare Moon's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of fake bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes... One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Elements of Harmony.

Wubbzy knew that he had to use the might of tail swipe to get the Elements of Harmony but it would draw attention to their location if he didnt keep his cool. Rainbow Dash inhaled firmly and wondered if Wubbzy could pull it off. Soarin stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Wubbzy concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his tail swipe.

It worked! The barriers around the Elements of Harmony fell away like a sandcastle facing the ocean. It was amazing how Wubbzy using tail swipe was effective against Nightmare Moon's powers.

Unfortunately for our home boys, it wasn't enough

"*cough*" yellewed an unhuman voice. Everyone quickly turned to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was Nightmare Moon! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the Elements of Harmony to transform into a ghastly mistake of a lifeform.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" She said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Wubbzy and Wubbzy's friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But," said Nightmare Moon with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Never in a million billion years!" screamed Wubbzy!

"Think about it, Wubbzy, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Wubbzy was now tembling. He wanted to keep Rainbow Dash, Walden, Pinkamena and Soarin alive but he could not get Nightmare Moon get away with it! But then he remembered: Nightmare Moon no longer had the Elements of Harmony! She was powerless!

But as if Nightmare Moon could read his mind, Nightmare Moon spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Elements of Harmony? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"Wubbzy would never be friends with you!" said Pinkamena

"It is too late now anyway, said Nightmare Moon, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

Nightmare Moon laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony .

But Wubbzy had not forgotten his tail swipe. With the stealth and might that he learned from his previous adventures, he winked and unleashed the tail swipe.

Nightmare Moon had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Wubbzy and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Ouch!" Nightmare Moon said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Nightmare Moon extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Wubbzy succesfully attack Nightmare Moon, Pinkamena and Walden also attacked Nightmare Moon!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" Nightmare Moon said and raised her arms to the sky and started lisping an evil curse.

But Wubbzy was too quick. He ran towards Nightmare Moon and hit Nightmare Moon in the nose. She was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Wubbzy who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


End file.
